The mechanisms by which various pathways of carbohydrate metabolism are regulated in oral bacteria continue to be under investigation. Currently, special emphasis is placed on resolving the means by which oral streptococci synthesize and secrete the extracellular enzyme, glucosyltransferase (GTase). It has been found that production of this enzyme by Streptococcus salivarius and Streptococcus mutans 6715 growing in a chemically defined medium is highly dependent upon the presence of Tween 80 in the medium. In the case of S. salivarius, the surfacant appears to act either directly or indirectly at the level of enzyme synthesis since 1) it dramatically enhances the differential rate of GTase production and 2) the stimulatory effect of Tween 80 is blocked by chloramphenicol. Synthesis and secretion of GTase in response to the surfacant has recently been achieved with nongrowing cell suspensions of S. salivarius.